Without You
by Reviews Eater
Summary: If he had to compare her to anything, she would be summer. And he would be a winter land that forever covered in ice.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Inuyasha. _

_I feel like writing an emotional piece with as little words as possible. Please tell me if I'm succeeded or not. Thanks. Sorry that my note is longer than the story itself. _

_For my stories' updates, the reason why I have not updated them is not because I don't want to but because I **cannot write**. Sorry about the wait, but believe me, I want to update them as much as you want to read them. I have attempted many times to write the next chapter for **The Castle Of Death, Ugly Sesshy, My Teacher My Lover, Friend With Benefit Lover, Love Lust Attraction, Suddenly A Bride, The Butterfly Girl, The Rebellious Slave **and many more. However I can't finish any of them no matter how hard I tried so all I can do is wait. I truly am sorry and wish I could write like other authors who could write at will, but it doesn't work that way with me. Thanks for your patient._

**_Smpt_**_: Glad to know that you are around (visible reader).:D As I have said before, the only way for me to tell whose reading is by their reviews. I often wonder where they are when a reader who always reviews suddenly disappeared. As for You Ask For It's last chapter, well, I don't know what made me wrote it. ^/ / /^That's probably the farthest I would go in that direction.(But they say never say never) :D Thanks for the reviews as always. :D_

* * *

Today, it was like any other day, but why did it felt so… empty.

Powers, he had them grasped tightly in his hands, his purpose was clear, yet why did it fell so pointless.

Once he had tried so hard to be here. Given anything to be here. To have it all. To be the supreme of powers.

Now he had it, he had all.

He stood above the high mountains, looking down upon his lands. His face was passive. They all were his.

He had everything, land, power, wealth, and women if he were ever wished.

Anything.

Yet the void only increasing.

… without her.

.

Sunday, May 4, 2014

Word counts: 111


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I would like to say more, but I'm run out of time. I will come back and edit this later. Take care.

* * *

Forever and ever, she once said. He was not so naïve, but deep down he wanted to believe.

She had been with him, for a time she was with him. He felt content.

But there was no forever and ever.

Before he realized, it was already time to part.

All he had left of her was memory.

Yet his days continued. He kept on living.

It was another day and another.

Even the memory of her started to fade.

What was her face looked like- he could not clearly recall.

Forever and ever, she had promised.

Yet, all he had left was emptiness.

.

Monday, May 5, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews. And yes, Rin died. However, I can't bear to write it down so I just hinted on it. Goodnight._

* * *

Summer.

If he had to compare her to anything, she would be summer.

And he would be a winter land that forever covered in ice.

But one year summer came to him unexpected.

Everything started to change.

The ice that he always knew suddenly melted away.

It felt strange.

The land beneath the frozen ice faced the sun for the first time.

The wind of spring warmed the earth.

Plaints sprouted roots and brought out the life he never thought his land could nurture.

Yet with her, his land was full of lives.

So warm.

So colorful.

So lively.

Even the once frozen air was fresh and filled with vary aromas.

But like everything in this world, things that come must go.

His summer ended.

His land suddenly piled with snow and covered with thick ice.

It should not feel any different, his whole life had been with winter, and yet, he missed summer.

The world felt so cold and lifeless.

Colder than anything he could remember.

Unbearable.

Every day, he yearned for the missing warmth.

For the life she had brought and took with her.

His whole world was white, cold, and lifeless.

stood still.

Frozen.

.

Friday, May 9, 2014


	4. Chapter 4

_So this is the little summer that you guys has been asking for :D Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I might come back to rewrite it since I don't think it's at its best. It seems like if I keep continue this story, it would end up with happy ending like my other stories. I always seem to go back there. :D Goodnight._

* * *

Holding a small bundle in his arms, the little being inside it wiggled.

She opened her mouth wide into a big yawn before nuzzled inside his chest, liking the warmth.

So little yet is a life.

One day she would grow up into a fine woman.

Just like her grandmother.

At one time Rin too was so little, fragile, but she had grown.

Sesshomaru felt a wave of warmth penetrate inside his chest.

At that moment he knew he would dot on this girl just like he did Rin.

It took his son nearly five centuries to settle down, but he did found his destine woman all the same.

Just like Sesshomaru had found Rin.

Even though after she was gone he was never the same, but he never regretted it.

Their beloved son had been beside him, filling his empty void, though it was not the same as she was around.

No one could replace her.

Not even this little bundle of life and joy.

Even so, he liked this new beginning.

He would watch, protect, and nourish her.

Made sure she grew up healthy and strong.

Growing into a summer that could brighten anyone's world.

.

Wednesday, May 14, 2014


End file.
